


Feelings

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for  “Can you put on a shirt?” and “Why are you like this?”this is the last of my Matt Jackson fics.  Not sure if I'll write for him in the future again or not
Relationships: Matt Jackson (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Feelings

As much as I teased him about becoming a gym rat, I couldn’t deny the fact that I appreciated the result of all that work. Matt seemed to be the only one oblivious to your sudden fascination with his physique, having been caught staring by Nick, Marty, Adam and Cody on more occasions than you cared to admit. Sure you had a bit of a crush on him before, how could you not? He was sweet, funny and charming with boyish good looks. Now he had the body type you drooled over and it just wasn’t fair. 

The guys had pushed for you to admit your feelings, but so far you refused. You were positive he only saw you as a friend and you weren’t willing to lose that friendship. Only hiding your feelings was quickly becoming a problem when it was just you and Matt and he was lounging around in nothing but a pair of shorts and driving you slowly insane. Finally you couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Can you put on a shirt?” You snapped as you found yourself dragging your eyes away from him for the umpteenth time. 

Matt was startled by your sudden outburst, his head jerking up to stare at you in confusion. He looked down at himself with a frown and then over at you clearly looking for an explanation. He was always shirtless around you and it never bothered you in the slightest. He didn’t get why it was a problem now. 

“I don’t want to put a shirt on.” Matt finally responded as you stayed silent. “It’s hot. Why do you care? We’re shirtless around you all the time.” 

"Oh my god, why are you like this?” You shrieked rising from the couch to pace in around the hotel room in agitation. Why you had thought sharing a room with him wouldn’t be a problem you couldn’t remember at this second, but it had been a very bad idea as you were suddenly feeling quite claustrophobic. Probably your stupid pride trying to prove to Nick and Marty that you didn’t have feelings for Matt. 

“Like what?” Matt asked. He was so lost. He was just sitting around watching TV and all of a sudden you had lost it on him. 

“Walking around all shirtless and muscly and hot and sexy,” You rambled pointing your finger accusingly at him as you paced in agitation. “With your soft hair I want to run my fingers through and your lips that I want to kiss and your shoulders that I want to grab onto. I can’t turn around without seeing you half naked anymore and it’s driving me crazy!” 

You stopped in your tracks as you realized what you had just blurted out, your breath coming heavy as you dared to lift your eyes to look at Matt. Matt who was sitting on the couch looking shell-shocked at your admissions his wide brown eyes staring into yours. 

Heavy silence hung in the air, each of you unsure of what move to make. A move that could change everything. Seconds ticked by, your words echoing in your ears as you tried to decipher the look on Matt’s face. Was he happy? Angry? Did he feel the same? Questions kept running through your mind as the silence stretched. 

Heart pounding the urge to flee became overwhelming. Spinning you ran for the door and out into the hallway. You didn't know where you were going, just that you had to get away. Ignoring the calls of Matt you darted to the elevator and jumped inside the doors closing just as Matt’s face appeared in the crack. 

Sliding down the wall you gulped in air, unable to believe what you had just done. You didn’t know why Matt was chasing after you, but you sure wasn’t sticking around to find out.


End file.
